The Story After the Story
by yeehaw2
Summary: My vision for KH3. There will be fights, there will be romance, there will be cheestastic cheesiness, there will be... drama. Let's save people beyoth.
1. Preliminaries

**The Story After the Story**

A Few Notes About Things:

1.) Despite the title, this is not related to my other masterpiece, "The Story Before the Story" so you do not have to have read that one to read this.

2.) This story will contain some questionable romantic situations, including (but not limited to) homosexuality, love triangles, big age differences, and objectum sexuality.

3.) I am not familiar with Birth By Sleep, so my characterizations of Aqua, Terra, and Ven may turn out very badly. Ye be warned.

4.) If you happen to have had the fortune (or misfortune) of reading "The Story Before the Story", you know that my mind works in mysterious ways, and so you are warned. (A note on "TSBTS": that story was not at all meant to serious, in case if you didn't notice judging by one of Ienzo's middle names being "Chimichonga", a man being mauled by a killer walrus, and talk of dancing bumblebees and other weird crap. The crazy author's notes were also not serious.)

5.) This is not realistic. This would not happen. That is why it is fan fiction.

NOW, ON TO THE STORY!

Where We Last Left Off: (the following is a summary of that Birth By Sleep Ending Video that most people have probably seen, if not, well, here is the summary.)

Previously, on Kingdom Hearts:::

Ansem the Wise/The Good Ansem/DiZ is seen chillin out in the dark world. He is wearing the cloak of the Nobodies, but he is recognizable by his crazy fire eyes and blonde goatee. Suddenly, a woman wearing boots that resemble rooster claws approaches- it is Aqua. They greet each other. Aqua asks Ansem how he got to the world of darkness. He says that he has been to the dark world three times now, and that he doesn't remember how. Aqua tells him that she "fell into this world" and that she has been wandering around for a long time. This leads one to the conclusion that the world consists of more than that one beach. Ansem asks her if she wants to return to her original world. She nods. Of course she wants to return to her original world, who wouldn't? Unless your original world was somehow crappier than the land of darkness. Anyway, Aqua specifies that she wishes to fulfill a promise to a friend. The word "friend" reminds Ansem of a boy he once knew (obviously Sora). Ansem starts telling Aqua about Sora and how he also had a key blade. Aqua changes the subject by asking what is happening to the worlds. Ansem says the worlds are being swallowed by darkness, which does not sound pleasant, then he mentions Sora and his key blade again. Apparently Aqua has just realized he has been talking about a boy with a key blade and asks if it one of her friends. He is not. She is disappointed. Ansem continues talking about Sora, mentioning that he "did terrible things to that boy and his friends"- let's not think too deeply on that. He then mentions making clothes for some people. This turns out to be a translation error, which is a good thing because otherwise we are left with the idea of the Nobodies running around in the nude before Ansem was able to make them descent. Ansem talks about some philosophical stuff for a minute, then mentions that he hid his research inside of Sora while he sleeping… Then he says that Sora may be able to save all the "crippled beings". Ansem tells Aqua everything is born from sleep, just like a baby polar bear (I would assume). Aqua asks who this mystery awesome boy is, and then the screen cuts away to a sequence of Namine, Axel, Roxas, and Xion, and Ven and Terra all saying Sora's name, in a creepy, chanting kind of way. The scene cuts back, and Aqua starts crying. She chants Sora's name as well. One assumes these are all the "crippled beings" who need to be saved.

Then the scene cuts to Destiny Islands with Sora chillin on a palm tree. He is holding the letter from King Mickey seen at the very end of Kingdom Hearts 2. He looks very serious and intense for Sora. Riku calls his name, walking up from some house/building thing in the background. Riku asks Sora if he has decided, which he has. Then Kairi walks up and also calls Sora's name. Everyone must say Sora's name at least once in this sequence (except for Ansem, because he was being ambiguous). It should also be noted that Japanese Kairi sounds like she is on helium. Meanwhile, Sora tells her that there are "sad people" waiting for him to save them, and he must "put back" everything connected to him. This translates to, "I'm gonna have to go on another adventure, sorry." Riku smiles. Kairi's response is to give Sora the good-luck-charm-thingy-madoodle and say "Hurry back."

AND THAT IS WHERE OUR STORY BEGINS!


	2. Chapter 1

Kairi: Hurry back.

She hands him the charm thingy.

Sora: So, does this mean you're not coming?

Kairi: Nope.

Sora: But I thought you didn't want to be left out anymore?

Kairi: Well, I changed my mind. Saving lost souls sounds traumatizing. So you go ahead.

Sora: Oh, ok then. How about you Riku?

Riku: Are you kidding me? I was the one who originally wanted to leave this stupid island, you think I will just stay here and do nothing with Kairi while you go on an adventure? I'm coming.

Sora: Ok then.

So Sora and Riku prepared to go on their final adventure. At last, Donald and Goofy arrived in a Gummi Ship to pick them up.

Sora: This is gonna be awesome, me, and Riku, and Donald, and Goofy, all fighting together… actually, do we have to fight stuff this time? Or just saving people?

Goofy: Uh, actually Sora, we're not going with you… We're just dropping you off.

Sora: What? What do you mean you're not going with me? We're like a trio! Except now we have Riku so we would be… whatever four people is called… A quadruple?

Donald: Sorry Sora, but if you remember, Goofy and I actually have jobs, that we've been away from for a while.

Goofy: Yeah the King needs us at the castle.

Sora: Oh…

Donald: Speaking of, don't you guys have, like, school?

Sora and Riku: …

And so after some flying, the Gummi Ship was landed in a strange land. The companions exited the ship.

Sora: Where are we?

Goofy: The king told us to take you here, and from here you should be able to find a gateway into the dark world. That's where the people that need to be saved are.

Donald hands Sora a piece of paper.

Sora: What's this?

Donald: Instructions from the king. We have to leave now, good luck!

Goofy: Bye fellas!

Goofy and Donald get back on the Gummi Ship and fly away.

Riku: Well this is kind of stupid…

Sora: Let me read these intructions… "People That Need to be Saved: -any Good Souls from Organization 13, -Aqua, -Terra, -Ventus," Who the hell are these people? "and -Ansem the Wise."

Riku: Is that all it says?

Sora: "Once Donald and Goofy drop you off in the Land of Nothingness, you will have to search around until you find a Gateway. This will take the form of large door" Well that's pretty reasonable… "Use your key blade to open the door. On the other side should be the Land of Darkness. This is where the lost souls wander. You will have to lead them back out the door in order to escape."

Riku: This is BS…

Sora: Hmm, I guess we better start walking then…

Riku: "Good Souls"… What the hell?

Sora: The only "Good Soul" I know of from the Organization is Axel, since he saved me. I think that's "good". Everyone else was pretty mean.

Riku: Are we just supposed to look for people wandering around?

Sora: I don't know, first we have to find this door.

Riku: Wouldn't THAT be it?

Riku points to a large ornate door in the distance.

Sora: Oh! Good eye Riku…

Riku: Well it's the only landmark of any kind for miles…

The two approach the door.

Sora: Look! There's an inscription!

"Do Not Enta Foo! DO NOT ENTA! BADDD SHIT AHEAD FOO!"

Sora: Wow… That's kind of intense..

Riku: Sora, that's not an inscription, its graffiti.

Sora: Oh… Well still kind of ominous.

Riku: We are going into a "land of darkness"…

Sora: True… Riku you're so smart…

Riku: Well by comparison…

Sora: Huh?

Riku: Never mind, just open the door already.

So Sora opened the door, and the two walked in. A vast plain of spooky trees lay before them.

Riku: So now we get wander around this swamp, looking for people who we don't know… Awesome.

Sora: Hey you wanted to come.

Riku: Oh, don't me wrong, this still beats sitting at home on that island.

So the companions started walking. Some time passed.

Sora: Look! A person!

They saw a sad looking old man sitting on a tree stump. They approached him.

Sora: Excuse me, sir? Do you know anyone named Aqua, Terra, or Ventus? Or a guy named Ansem?

Old Man: …

Sora: No? How about a guy named Axel?

Old Man: …

Sora: You would know him if you saw him. He's tall, he has a really thin waist, red hair…

Old Man: …

Sora: Like, I mean really RED hair, not like a redhead, like RED like, the color red… Spiky…

Old Man: …

Riku: Sora, obviously he doesn't know, can we just move on?

Old Man: I do know that.

Riku: Oh…

Sora: Really?! You've seen a guy like that?

Old Man: I seeennnn 'im.

The Old Man points to a clump of trees in the distance.

Sora: Ooh, ok. Thank you, sir!

Old Man: Why ya wanna know anyways?

Sora: We're saving people from the darkness. Do you wanna be saved too?!

Riku: Sora he's not on the list…..

Sora: How did you end up in the darkness?

Old Man: I kill ten people….

Sora: OOH! Ok, well we have to go now, sorry for bothering you!

And with that Sora and Riku headed over to the trees that the Old Man had indicated. As the drew closer, they could see a fire burning. And sure, enough, they saw Axel sitting there.

Sora: HEY!

Axel jumped up in surprise.

Axel: What are you doing here?

Sora: We're here to save you.

Axel: What? Really?

Sora: Yup, king's orders. You are a "crippled being" that must be saved from darkness.

Axel: Oh… ok… Cool.

Sora: Oh, by the way, this is my bestest friend ever, Riku. Riku, this is Axel.

Riku: Hi.

Axel: Hey.

Sora: So, do you know of any other "Good Souls" from the organization?

Axel: No… not other than Roxas.

Sora: Well I don't think I can really help him since he's kind of, like, inside of me, or whatever… But on one else?

Axel: Nope. They all suck. Well, actually…. I guess like…. Demyx. He's not bad.

Sora: Oh, ok, do you know where he is?

Axel: No… but if listen for a sitar I'm sure we'll find him.

Sora: Is a SItar, like a GUItar?

Axel: Kind of… Sure.

Sora: Ok, then, let's go!

Axel: You really can't bring Roxas back?

Sora: I don't… think so….

Axel: Damn.


	3. Sora Report 1

SORA REPORT 1:

Heyyyy Sora here. I figured since Ansem wrote reports maybe I should write reports too. Since already I am very famous, I figure that people will want to know what I am doing.

So, my bestest friend ever Riku and I are going on an adventure to save people in the darkness. Kairi could have come but she didn't want to, so… oh well. Also, Donald and Goofy couldn't come this time because they have more important stuff to do. But its ok, I don't mind it just being me and Riku.

Already we have found Axel. I think he is happy to be saved but also he is sad because I think he is missing Roxas. I think maybe they were best friends for life just like me and Riku. I wish I could help him but since Roxas is my Nobody I don't know if we are like allowed to be alive at the same time…

Well, now we are going to look for Demyx and Ansem, and some other people that I don't know. I guess this group will just keep getting bigger… We'll see what happens.


	4. Chapter 2

So the three companions walked around the spooky swamp for some time.

Riku: I don't hear any music. This is stupid.

Axel: Well, how else are we supposed to find him?

Sora: Hey, Axel, are you familiar with any of the following people: Aqua, Terra, Ventus, or Ansem the Wise?

Axel: Hmm… Ventus sounds kind of familiar, but… I don't know. I haven't seen anyone around here anyway.

Sora: Oh, ok.

Riku: This is ridiculous…

Axel: You know, if we can't find Demyx, it doesn't really matter, as long as I get to be saved….

Sora: WAIT! I hear something…

The others stop to listen. The melodious sounds of the sitar are heard coming from the distance. The followed the sound until they came across a clearing. They recognize Demyx sitting there playing his sitar. His back is facing them.

Sora: Hey!

Demyx also jumps up in surprise. He holds his sitar in front of him.

Demyx: What do you want?

Sora: We're here to save you!

Demyx: What?

Axel: Yup, it's true. And you better thank me because they wouldn't be here if I hadn't put in a good word for you.

Demyx: Seriously? People actually… care about me?

Axel: I wouldn't say that but…

Sora: Oh, sorry for killing you by the way.

Demyx: It's ok, Arpeggio and I forgive you.

Sora: Um… ok.

Riku: Can we go now?

Sora: Oh, Demyx, this is Riku, my bestest friend ever. Riku, this is Demyx…

Demyx: Hi, this is Arpeggio, MY bestest friend ever.

Riku: …

Axel: Oh boy…

Sora: So Demyx, do you know anyone named Aqua, Terra, or Ventus?

Demyx: Nopppeee, never heard of um.

Sora: How about Ansem the Wise?

Demyx: Oh, I've heard of him, but… I don't know him.

Sora: Hmm, ok then. I guess we'll just have to look around for them.

Riku: Fun.

Demyx: Ooh, this is so exciting, I have friends!

Axel: Hey, just because we're saving you doesn't mean we're all friends…

Sora: Why can't we all be friends? I think we can.

Demyx: That's the spirit!

Riku and Axel: …

So the four companions continued on their quest. They walked for some hours until they became tired. They decided to retire for the evening and made a campsite. They sat around the campfire and Demyx played his sitar.

Sora: Soo, what do you guys, like, eat?

Axel: Well, since we are Nobodies, we don't really HAVE to eat…

Demyx: Yeah, there's no food around here.

Sora: Oh…

Riku: Well that sucks…

Sora: We'll just have to finish this fast so we can get out of here…

So with empty stomachs, they went to sleep.

The next morning they set out again. They came to the beach.

Riku: Hey Sora, remember this place?

Sora: Yup. This is where we had our bromance moment…

Riku: Our what?

Sora: Good times…

So walked down the beach for some time, until spotting two figures in the distance. They made their way over to them.

Riku: I really hope this is someone on the list and not some random person…

Demyx: There's a list?

Sora: Hey! Hey you!

Ansem: Sora? Riku? What's going on here?

Sora: Ansem the Wise?

Aqua: Is this, is this the boy you spoke of?

Sora: Hi, who are you?

Aqua: My name is Aqua, I've heard a lot about you.

Sora: Aqua? Really? Awsome!

Aqua: Awesome?

Sora: Yeah, you're on the list!

Ansem: The list?

Sora: That's right, the king sent us here to save people.

Ansem: Well, I'll be… But what are these two doing here?

Sora: Oh, Axel and Demyx? We're saving them too.

Ansem: Oh, I see…

Sora: Ok, everybody, let's introduce each other! I'm Sora, this is my bestest friend ever, Riku, this is Axel, he saved my life before, this is Demyx, he is not as mean as some other people, this is Ansem the Wise, he started all this crap….

Ansem: Sad but true…

Aqua: Yes, he's been telling me about his work, and about you Sora. A very impressive resume I must say.

Sora: I don't know what a "resume" is, but thank you. So, Aqua, do you know anyone named Terra or Ventus? They're the only ones left on the list…

Aqua: Yes! I do! Those are my friends!

Sora: Ok, cool. Do you know where we can find them?

Aqua: No… I've been wandering in the land of darkness for a long time, and… I've never seen them here.

Sora: Oh… hmm.

Ansem: Those two are damaged in a different way than the rest of us… perhaps their souls are somewhere else…

Riku: Does it say anything about it in the instructions Sora?

Sora removes the instruction sheet from one of his pockets and reads over it.

Sora: Well, what do you know… It does…

Riku: You probably should have read ahead earlier…

Sora: Shh! I didn't know there was a backside. It says, "I suspect that Terra and Ventus will be found in another level of the darkness…"

Demyx: There's other levels?!

Sora: "You will have to exit this location and go into another. There may be another door to open."

Riku: Oh great…

Aqua: What else does it say?

Sora: That's it…

Ansem: So, I guess we have to find a door….


	5. Sora Report 2

SORA REPORT 2:

Hey guys, so we finally found Demyx and then we had to make a camp for the night. This world is a lot bigger than I thought…

But the next day we had very good luck because we found both Ansem AND Aqua. I guess they met each other… And more good news is that Aqua knows Terra and Ventus. The bad news is that they are in some weird other place and we need to find another doorway…

On another note, I had this weird dream last night… Not one of those trippy dreams I used to have, like a real weird dream. I was walking in some forest, it wasn't scary, it was a nice forest, but I was sad because I was lost. I think maybe in the dream I was with Donald and Goofy and I got separated from them or something… Anyway, I was sad because I was lost, so I sat down, but then I heard someone call my name, and I turned around and it was Riku. And I was all like, "Riku!" and I was so happy to see him and I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. And I was all like, "Riku, I've been looking everywhere for you!" and he was all like, "I've been looking for you too." And then I was all like, "Really?!" And I was just so happy and we just were like hugging each other, and then I woke up. I felt kind of hot when I woke up… I don't know what to think of that… Oh well.


	6. Chapter 3

And so the group now was now enlarged to six, and they made they along the coast, searching for another doorway. They walked for some time. Hours went by.

Riku: You know what?

Demyx: What?

Riku: This sucks…

Sora: Maybe it wouldn't suck so much if you had a better attitude Riku.

Riku: …

Aqua: Hey, I think I see something… Up ahead!

Axel: Looks like a door to me…

Sora: See Riku? We're almost done!

The group approached the door. Sora summoned the key blade and attempted to unlock the door. This did nothing.

Sora: What's up with this door?

Ansem: Maybe we need to read the inscription…

Sora: Oh, does it say "Do Not Enta Foo"?

Ansem: Um, no. It says, "Only a Token of True Love Shall Open this Door"… Well that's a bit queer…

Sora: Oh! No problem.

Sora took out Kairi's good luck charm from one of his pockets and held it up to the door. This did nothing. Everyone stood around waiting.

Sora: Um…

Sora begins hitting the charm against the door.

Sora: Why… won't…. you… open….

Axel: Alright, step aside.

Axel reaches into his coat and pulls out an ice cream stick. He hold it up to the door. The door opens.

Sora: What! The! Hell! !!!!!

Ansem: Whatever works… Come on everyone.

And so everyone made their way through the doorway. Now they were no longer in the swampy, creepy tree area, but instead more of a grassland with large clumps of trees.

Ansem: Perhaps we should make camp for night…

And so they decided to settle down. Sora sat away from everyone seeming to be very rattled. Aqua noticed this and approached him.

Aqua: Hey, what's up?

Sora: It… didn't work.

He takes out the lucky charm and stares at it.

Sora: I don't understand…

Aqua: What is it?

Sora: My friend Kairi, she gave me this… I'm supposed to return it to her whenever I go on a journey…

Aqua: Well, maybe she's just not your true love…

Sora: But… she's the only girl I know….

Aqua: … That's not a very good reason to…

Sora: I'm so confused!

Aqua: I'm sorry… Why don't we rejoin the others?

Sora: Ok…

The two of them rejoined the group. Axel was sitting some ways away as well. Sora noticed he was holding the ice cream stick and looked very sad. He walked over to him.

Sora: So…

Axel: Hm?

Sora: Yours worked and mine didn't…

Axel: Yeah… And?

Sora: I was just wondering… Looks like trash to me…

Axel: Maybe it is.

Sora: Who gave you that anyway?

Axel: Someone…

Sora: Well, obviously "Someone" was your true love… unless the stupid door is full of lies, which is a possibility..

Axel: Yeah…

Suddenly, Sora felt tears running down his face.

Sora: What the f- …?

Axel: Aw, don't cry… it's ok.

Sora: I don't even know why I'm crying!

Axel: I wasn't talking to you…

Sora: Then who are y-… Wait… just wait a minute… Did… did Roxas give you that?

Axel: …Yeah.

Sora: So that means….

Axel: Yup.

Sora felt the tears on his cheeks.

Sora: Ohhhh, hell no. I am not gonna deal with this.

Sora whips out the key blade.

Sora: Hopefully this works…

Sora points the key blade at himself. Riku approaches.

Riku: Sora, what are you doing?!

Axel: Shh! Let him!

A burst of light appears. Roxas bursts out of Sora. Sora drops the key blade.

Sora: There.

The others in the group rush over to see what has happened.

Ansem: What the bloody hell did you just do Sora?!

Aqua: Ven?

Roxas: What?

Aqua: Oh, never mind. I thought you were someone else…

Axel: Roxas!

Roxas: Axel!

Roxas and Axel rush toward each other and grab each other into a passionate kiss.

Sora: …

Riku: …

Ansem: …

Aqua: …

Demyx: Ooh, so the rumors were true!

Axel stops kissing for a moment.

Axel: What rumors?

Demyx: That you two had a little something-something goin on…

Axel: Oh, yeah. That is true.

Axel goes back to kissing Roxas.

Demyx: I knew it! I wonder if the rumors about Saix and the boss are also true? …

Roxas and Axel stop kissing. Roxas rushes over Sora and hugs him.

Roxas: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Sora: Oh, its nothing, I just didn't want to risk like sleepwalking over to Axel or something…

Ansem: This is ridiculous… You two can't coexist! It's unnatural!

Sora: Oh, why not? I don't feel any different.

Axel: Yeah, just shut up old man!

Ansem: Hey! I'm not that old…

Roxas: Hey I know that voice… You're DiZ, aren't you?

Ansem: Yes, I also go by that name…

Roxas: I don't like you! You were very mean to me!

Axel: What? You jerk!! Now I remember why I didn't like you…

Ansem: Oh good lord…

Axel: Do I need to beat him up for you, baby?

Roxas: No, that will not be necessary…

Axel: Are you sure?

Ansem: I've had it with these bloody Nobodies! I'm going to bed, so that I can wake up and we can finish this and I can go home and not see you ever again!

Axel: Fine by me. Come on Roxas, we have some "catching up" to do.

Roxas: Damn right.

Roxas and Axel disappear off into the night.


	7. Sora Report 3

SORA REPORT 3:

Hey peoples. So we found the other door, and it said that only some true love thing can open it, so obviously I tried using Kairi's charm, but it didn't work. Aqua said maybe Kairi isn't my true love after all. Well who is then?! I'm so confused right now… But speaking of true loves, turns out Roxas and Axel were more than friendly with each other, so I went ahead and released Roxas from body. I was afraid that if he could cry on his own maybe he could do something else on his own too…

I think I made a good call, since when they first saw each other they just started making out… It was kind of weird but yet sweet… Now I guess the next step is to find Terra and Ventus…


	8. Chapter 4

Riku: Sora, that was really risky.

Sora: What? Letting Roxas out?

Riku: Yeah, you didn't know what was gonna happen.

Sora: No but, I'm really glad I did. Did you see how happy I made them?

Riku: Yeah I did, but still.

Sora: They really jumped on each other, huh?

Riku: Yeah… Sora?

Sora: Hm?

Riku: Why are you looking at me like that?

Sora: Like what?

Riku: Never mind. Just be more careful in the future, if anything happens to you I don't know what I will do…

Sora: Ok…

And so everyone went to sleep around the campfire, with the excpetion of Roxas and Axel, who did not appear until the morning, and looking very satisfied.

Ansem: Alright Aqua, let's find these friends of yours.

So the group set off on their search. They walked for a bit until they saw someone. This time it was a sad looking old woman.

Aqua: Excuse me, ma'am? Have you heard of anyone named Terra or Ventus?

Old Woman: Mmmm.

Aqua: Does… that mean yes?

Old Woman: Mmmmmm.

Aqua: Ok… Do you know, where I can find them?

The old pointed to a nearby hill.

Aqua: Ooh, ok. Thank you.

So the group heading up to the hill. On the hill, they found a cave, and inside the cave were two chambers. The chambers were sealed.

Aqua: Now what?

Sora: It seems like there is more in the intructions…

Riku: Sora, you really should have read this earlier.

Sora: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok, it says: "In the other part of the world, Terra and Ventus may be found sealed within hidden chambers" Hm, that's very accurate… "If this is the case you must use the key blade to unseal them. Also, it is my belief that part of Ventus resides within your heart, Sora." What the hell…. "If Ventus does not awaken upon opening the chamber, you will have to open your heart." Um… ok then.

Sora takes the key blade and directs it at the first chamber. The seal melts away, revealing a young man. As the light shines on him he begins to open his eyes.

Aqua: Terra!

Aqua rushes over to him and hugs him.

Terra: Aqua! What's, what's going on?

Aqua: We've been saved Terra! By this hero!

She indicates Sora. Sora smiles and waves.

Terra: What about Ven?

Aqua: He's next! Sora, go!

Sora unlocks the next chamber. Another boy is inside, but he does not open his eyes. Sora points the key blade toward himself again. Another bright light flashes, but instead of Ven's heart, out comes Xion.

Axel and Roxas: Xion!

Xion: Axel! Roxas!

Sora: What. The. Hell.

Xion rushes over to Axel and Roxas and they share a group hug.

Riku: Whoa, that's so weird… All these memories just came rushing back…

Xion: Hi Riku!

Riku: Hey.

Axel: I feel bad saying this, but I feel like I forgot all about you…

Roxas: Yeah I did too…

Xion: Its ok, I knew that would happen. But you remember now? That's good.

Demyx: Hey, I remember too! Xion, number 14!

Sora: Number 14?! What the hell is going on?!

Aqua: A friend of yours?

Axel: Yeah, she's like our bffl!

Aqua: Aw, I'm glad you're reunited. Now Sora, fix Ven!

Sora: Again? Why are all these people inside me?! I feel so violated!

Sora once again points the key blade to himself. The light not only flashes but transfers to Ven. Ven wakes up.

Ven: Aqua? Terra?

Aqua and Terra: Ven!

The three of them group hug. Sora looks from Ven to Roxas.

Sora: Wow, you guys look just like each other…

Roxas: Yeah we do, that's… weird…

Ven: Hey, I've met you before, haven't I?*

Axel: Yeah, you know what, I think we have met…

Roxas: What?

Ven: Yeah, at Radiant Garden, you said we'd meet again, because we were friends…

Axel: Yeah… I did say that, didn't I?

Roxas: You know what? I don't appreciate this, at all.

Axel: Chill out Roxas, its not like that…

Roxas: Look, mister, you better keep that weird armor thing on at all times, because I don't want any confusion!

Ven: Ok, ok… Calm down…

Ansem: Alright, now that everyone is reunited, can we get this ridiculous show on the road?

Sora: Oh let me read the rest of the insructions, "Once freeing those two from their chambers, you will proceed to the back of the cave. There you will find a portal that will take you to any world." Oh, cool. I guess that's it then.

Demyx: Hm, this cave seems pretty long. Maybe we should do that tomorrow…

Ansem: Oh come now… Let's finish this!

Riku: Yeah lets get it over with!

Sora: I don't know, I think I'm with Demyx. I'm pretty exhausted…

Aqua: Let's make camp then. There may not be food in the world of darkness, but I think there is here; Terra, Ven, let's go find some and we can catch up!

The boys nod. And so camp was made, for one last time.

* * *

*For those of you who have not seen the clip from Birth By Sleep in which Ven meets Lea (pre-Axel) and Isa (pre-Saix), I will summarize it here for you:

Lea (rocking a fabulous scarf) picks up Ven's key blade and swings it around. Isa is rushing him to come along, but he tells him to hold on, then calls Ven a baby for playing a key blade, pulling out his Frisbees to show how cool they are. Ven is not impressed and tells Lea they are lame. Then they introduce each other and Lea challenges Ventus to a play-fighting-match-off-thing. Ventus is confused as to why he wants to play-fight with him (presumably because Lea thinks he is a cutie-pie, but that is only speculation). Preppy-looking Isa looks on as they fight. We do not see the fight but we are to assume Ven wins as we see Lea fall on his bottom. Isa approaches and basically tells Lea he's lame; Lea responds by telling Isa that he is a sucky friend, and saying Ventus would have been a better friend. They laugh about this before Isa tells Lea that need to go. Lea gets up to leave and tells Ven they will meet again someday, because they are friends now. As everyone knows, play-fighting in front of a fountain is a powerful bonding experience. Lea rejoins Isa and tells him that if he can live forever if lots of people remember him. Isa calls him a "hassle" and they make their way toward the castle.

Meanwhile, Ven is still focused on the "friends" comment; he wonders if he will find his friends (presumably Aqua and Terra).


	9. Sora Report 4

SORA REPORT 4:

Holy Crap guys. I never knew I had so many people living inside of me… Roxas, part of Ven for odd reason, and Xion. Apparently Xion was made by the Organizaiton to "absorb my power" or something, so she's like me, but my memories… but me… I don't know. Whatever… I guess she knows Riku too. This got me thinking, I wonder when Riku will ever get a girlfriend? I mean, it's bound to happen sometime… I mean he's very attractive, even I can admit that. More beautiful everyday in fact…

Speaking of, I've been having these weird dreams lately… Not the trippy kind, they're always about Riku… Sometimes I don't even remember what the dream is, but I wake up sweating… I guess I must really want his arms around me for some reason… What is wrong with me? I see Roxas and Axel, they are always together… Maybe I am jealous of them… But do I really want, that? This is only adding to my confusion… I wish I could slap myself…

But anyway, we saved everyone who needed to be saved, and now I guess we go back. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with all these people now that they are saved?


	10. Chapter 5

Ansem sits down next to Riku.

Ansem: How are you, Riku?

Riku: I'm fine, yourself?

Ansem: Hm, I've been better. I'll be happy once we're out of this mess.

Riku: Yeah…

Ansem: Ven and Terra are lucky men…

Riku: Why?

Ansem: To know Aqua… That is a fine woman….

Riku: Do you mean, "fine" like "nice", or "fine" like "hot"?

Ansem: Both. Wouldn't you agree?

Riku: Um…. I guess so….

Ansem: I'd been looking at those curves for some time before you all showed up… I was about to lose my mind, not being able to do anything about it…

Riku: Um, yeah… Uh, I'm gonna… go see if they need help gathering food, um, talk to you later.

Riku quickly exit's the cave. Sora approaches Ansem and sits next to him.

Sora: What were you and Riku talking about?

Ansem: Oh, nothing important.

Sora: Oh…

Ansem: That's a good friend you've got there…

Sora: I know… the best.

Ansem: Let me tell you a secret.

Sora: Ok?

Ansem: Back when you were sleeping in that pod, there was a point in time when… I though you wouldn't be able to wake up all. And when I told Riku that, he just started crying.

Sora: Really?!

Ansem: Yes. He wouldn't want me to tell you that, but its true. After that was when he decided he would do whatever it takes, even going into darkness, to get you to wake up…

Sora: Wow…

Ansem: Mmhmm.

Sora: Thanks for that… I- I'll talk to later… ok?

Ansem: Alright.

Sora leaves the cave and finds Riku sitting outside. He sits down next to him.

Sora: Hey…

Riku: Hey. What's up?

Sora: Nothing… I just… Can I join you?

Riku: No.

Sora: Oh… I-

Riku: I'm just kidding. Of course you can join me stupid.

Sora: Hmph.

Sora sits down next to him.

Sora: So why did you come outside?

Riku: It was getting awkward.

Sora: How come?

Riku: Ansem told me he has the hots for Aqua…

Sora: Whoa… Ok…

Riku: Yeah… it was weird…

Sora: Do you, agree?

Riku: With what?

Sora: That she's "hot"?

Riku: I… guess so… I mean she's not ugly or anything…

Sora: Who DO you find attractive Riku?

Riku: I… I don't know… Why?

Sora: Just curious… You know what?

Riku: What?

Sora: You're the best friend anyone could ever have.

Riku: I don't know if that's true…

Sora: Of course its true…

Riku: I've done a lot of bad stuff…

Sora: You also went into the darkness for me. I would consider that being a good friend.

Riku: Yeah I guess so…

Sora: I wonder if you even realize…

Riku: What?

Sora: How much you mean to me… How much I care about you… How much I l-… care about you…

Riku: Oh… If its as much as I care about you then I do know…

Sora smiles and lays his head on Riku's shoulder. Riku pus his arm around him. They sit like this for a while, then finally return to the cave to sleep.

In the morning the group was about to make its way to the back of the cave.

Sora: You know, I've been thinking…

Riku: What?

Sora: Well, since we freed Roxas… I feel like we should free Namine too…

Riku: Oh… I guess that makes sense…

Ansem: Oh for gods sakes…

Sora: Yeah, but… I guess we would need Kairi for that… And she's not here so…

Axel: You want me to go get her again?

Sora: Uh?… Sure.

Axel: Ok, be right back.

Axel forms a dark corridor. A moment later he returns with Kairi.

Kairi: What is wrong with- Oh, hi everybody…

Sora: Hi Kairi, this will only take a second, hold still…

He points the key blade at her.

Kairi: What are you d-

The light flashes and Namine appears.

Kairi: Oh…

Sora: So, do you want to continue on with us?

Kairi: No, I think I'd like to go back home, sorry. Nice to see you again, Namine.

Axel: Ok.

Axel takes Kairi back into the corridor. A moment later he returns.

Sora: To the back of the cave!

Ansem: Now, hold on just a minute!

Everyone turns to look at him.

Ansem: If the Nobodies can just transport people in and out of here, why don't we just leave that way?

Sora: Hey, I'm just following the king's instructions, ok?

Demyx: Yeah, I think we better follow the directions…

Ansem: Oh, fine.

So the group, now swollen to 10 people, headed toward the back of the cave. Along the way, Sora heard some yelling and couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Roxas: I'm sorry Namine, but I love Axel…

Namine: What the hell Roxas! I thought we were gonna be together!

Roxas: I know you did but, we can't be together if I don't feel the same way… Can't we just be friends?

Namine: You already have XION in your group to be your friend!

Roxas: But Namine…

Namine: You know what, I don't need you, ok? DEMYX!

Demyx: Huh?

Namine: Do you wanna be my friend?

Namine bats her eyelashes.

Demyx: Um…. Let me ask Arpeggio… Hey, Arpeggio, do you think we should be friends with Namine?

Demyx puts his ear against the sitar.

Namine: Well?

Demyx: He said yes.

Namine: Great. See? I have my OWN friends!

Namine pulls Demyx over to the side to walk with her. Sora approaches Roxas.

Sora: Was that hard to do?

Roxas: Yeah, I mean… I don't wanna hurt her feelings, but I can't lead her on either.

Sora: Can I ask you something?

Roxas: Yeah, sure.

Sora: How, how did you know?

Roxas: Know? Know what?

Sora: You know… that… that you were… gay?

Roxas: Oh that? Easy. You get a boner when you see a guy instead of a chick.

Sora: OH. Ok, I guess… that would make sense… thanks.

Roxas: Anytime. You know, you can't hide it forever…

Sora: Hide what?

Roxas: That you like Riku.

Sora: WHAT? Why do you say that?

Roxas: Sora, I'm part of you, I know. And plus its pretty obvious.


	11. Sora Report 5

SORA REPORT 5:

Oh god guys… What is wrong with me? I'm feeling all these…. Feelings… I've been thinking a lot about my relationship with Riku lately… I know we're close but… How close exactly? What exactly are his feelings for me? I never realized just how much I feel for him until now… Seeing everyone reunite, it reminds me of when I reunited with Riku, and I realize how much stronger the feelings were with him than when I was reunited with Kairi…

I feel so attracted to him; he's so gorgeous, I just want to jump on him…. What am I going to do with myself? This is crazy… I melt inside now when I see him… Roxas says its obvious, has anyone else noticed? What am I going to do when this journey is over and we go home?

Let me change the subject for a bit, to ease my mind. I freed Namine, Kairi chose to go home rather than come with us. Namine is apparently friends with Demyx and Arpeggio now since she was rejected by Roxas… We're finally nearing the end of the cave, the end of the journey… How will this end?


	12. Chapter 6

At long last, the party reached the back of the cave. There they saw a computer-like device. On the device there was a list of worlds.

Sora; So… now what?

Ansem: Radiant Garden!

Roxas: Twilight Town!

Aqua: Land of Departure!

Sora: Um… I don't see that on here…

Demyx: Um, where am I supposed to go?

Sora: I don't know…

Riku: Anything else in the instructions?

Sora: No, it ends with the cave thing… I'm not sure what to do with you people… Maybe, we should just go see the king and ask him…

Sora selects the "Disney Castle" designation. Everyone teleports. They appear outside of the Castle. Sora knocks on the door. Surprisingly, Mickey himself answers.

Mickey: Oh, Sora! I see you've found everyone, and brought them… to my house?

Sora: Well, what else was I supposed to do with them your majesty?

Mickey: Oh… well, everybody, just, come in I guess, and I'll figure out what to do with ya.

The very large group enters the castle.

Mickey: Welp, I guess you all can stay here until we figure something out. I guess you'll need bedrooms…

Axel: We can share.

Axel puts his arm around Roxas.

Mickey: Oh, uh, ok then…

Mickey leads the group down a hall way with many rooms and designates each room to a person. Ventus, Axel and Roxas, Ansem, Sora…

Mickey: Alright, Sora, I figure we should have a meeting, come with me.

Sora: Oh, ok…

Sora follows the king into the audience chamber to discuss important things while everyone else is free to wander around the castle.

Namine: Pst, hey you…

Ven: Huh? Oh, hi. Namine, right?

Namine: Yeah. You know, you look just like Roxas…

Ven: Yeah, I've noticed…

Namine: Mmmhmm…. Hey, you know your friends?

Ven: Yeah, what about them?

Ven and Namine looks over to Terra and Aqua who are talking together and smiling.

Namine: Well, you see, they're gonna hook up.

Ven: What?

Namine: Yeah. They're gonna hook up and leave you out.

Ven: Why would you say-

Namine: Look, Ven, I'm just looking out for your best interest. I think you come join with me and Demyx…

Ven: But, I, they…

Namine puts her hand on Ven's shoulder and bats her eyelashes.

Ven: Uh, I'll think about it…

Namine: Ok.

Namine smiles and walks away. Ven stares after her.

Meanwhile,

Mickey: Welp, I'm not really too sure where to send half of them…

Sora: Well, I guess Roxas wants to go to Twilight Town…

Mickey: Yes but, Aqua, Terra, and Ven's world was destroyed by darkness, so, where should they go?

Sora: Maybe we should just ask them where they would like to go?

Mickey: I'm afraid it's not that simple. We can't just stick them in some random world.

Sora: Hm…

Mickey: Say, it's getting late, why don't have dinner and continue this tomorrow?

Sora: Ok then…

And so everyone gathered for dinner at a giant table in the grand dining room of the castle.

Donald: So, how was your trip?

Riku: It was pretty sucky I'm not gonna lie.

Sora: Oh Riku, it wasn't that bad.

Daisy: Well I sure am glad you allowed Donald to stay home this time, I was going crazy without him. I'm sure what's her name, Kairi, feels the same way.

Sora: Oh, uh, yeahhhh…..

Ansem: For gods sakes! Can you stop with that bloody thing for two damn seconds? I'm trying to enjoy my meal!

Demyx has been playing his sitar at the table.

Demyx: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I might not have feelings but Arpeggio does, ok?

Ansem: … You're insane. You're bloody insane… God damn Nobodies, I'm sick of it!

Xion: Hey, that's not nice…

Ansem: Missy, you aren't even a Nobody, you're a.. I don't even know you are!

Sora: Wow, I'm surprised Axel is letting all of slide without saying anything…

Axel: Huh? What?

Riku: Ansem's being a jerk again…

Ansem: I am not a jerk! I'm just…

Demyx: Racist toward Nobodies!

Ansem: Nobodies are not a race! You imbecile!

Demyx: Still!

Namine: I am surprised Axel's not saying anything…

Namine winks at Ven from across the table. Ven swallows.

Axel: Mmhmm…

Sora: What is wrong with you?

Demyx: Oh, it's probably because he is being felt up under the table…

Roxas: Demyx! Shut up!

Minnie: Ooooh my!

Demyx: This is what happened all the time back in Organizaiton 13.…

Axel: You knew we were doing that back then?

Demyx: Yeah, that's how I knew the rumors were true.

Terra: This sounds like an… interesting Organizaiton…

Demyx: Yeah, there was a lot of drama… And feeling up under the table…

Aqua: A lot of it?

Demyx: Sure, Zexion wanted me to do it to him once…

Minnie: Oh my word, this is TMI at the dinner table…

Mickey: Yeah, uh, fellas? Maybe you should chill out with this inappropriate conversation, your upsetting my wife…

Axel: The king is right Roxas… Let's go do it in the bedroom.

Roxas: Ok.

Axel and Roxas leave the table.

Goofy: Oh, gawrsh…

Riku: Wow…

Ven is too busy staring at Namine to notice anything else. After the table is cleared and everyone disperses, Ven approaches Demyx.

Ven: Hey.

Demyx: Hey, Not-Roxas.

Ven: Um, its Ven. Look, uh, your friend Namine, she uh, asked me to join your group…

Demyx: Oh really?

Ven: Yeah… so…

Demyx: I think she just wants that boom boom pow, if you know what I mean.

Ven: Oh, uh…

Demyx: I mean, I would pleasure her myself, but I'm loyal to Arpeggio, know what I mean?

Demyx hugs his sitar. Ven walks (quickly) away.


	13. Sora Report 6

SORA REPORT 6:

Hey peeps, so we finally got everybody and we took them to Disney Castle. The king isn't too sure but to do with them all just yet, but I'm glad the hard part is over. I really hope we are to solve this soon though, because some of these people really don't get along…

Oh, by the way, my Riku-dreams have turned into Riku-day-dreams, and they are increasingly… graphic…. Ah, I can't help myself. And stupid Roxas and Axel hooking up every second they can… I mean, good for them I guess. And apparently Ansem likes Aqua, which is kind of creepy… I found that out a little while ago but I forgot to mention since I was so distracted by other things…

Daisy mentioned Kairi at the table today, and then I felt really bad… Is Kairi really missing me while I'm over here fantasizing about Riku? I don't know if can just be like Roxas and say straight up "I don't like you." I guess Namine does seem that sad about it though… She's been hanging around Ventus a lot…


	14. Chapter 7

It was later on in the evening, and everyone had retired to their bedrooms.

Sora sits on his bed finishing up Sora Report 6. There is a knock on the door.

Sora: Come in.

Riku enters.

Riku: Hey…

Sora: Riku!

Sora quickly hides away the Sora Reports.

Sora: What's up?

Riku: Nothing, I just… wanted to see you.

Sora: Oh, uh, ok.

Riku sits down next to Sora.

Riku: So…

Sora: So…

There was an awkward silence for some time.

Sora: Is there, something you wanted to say?

Riku: Yeah… Before we go home I wanted to say…

Sora: Yeah?

Riku: Um…

Sora: Yeaahhh?

Riku: …

Sora: Riku! Just say it!

Riku: …

Sora: Riku! You're driving me crazy!

Riku: …

Sora: Do you love me or not?!

Riku: What?

Sora: Oh… gosh. I just said that didn't I…

Riku: Uh…

Sora: Never mind! Pretend I didn't say anything!

Riku: How did you know that's what I was going to say?

Sora: What? You were gonna say that?

Riku: …Yeah….

Sora: Oh… well….

Riku: So… now what?

Sora: Now you kiss me.

Riku: Uh…

Sora: Wow I'm being bold today… Roxas is a bad influence… Um, uh…

Riku: Ok then.

And so Riku did kiss him, and Sora kissed him back, and this escalated very quickly.

The next morning, Axel is walking back to his bedroom carrying two sea salt ice creams. As he walks past Sora's door, Riku comes out, putting his belt back on. Axel stops walking.

Axel: You..?

Riku: Oh… yeah…

Axel: That's how you do it.

Axel gives Riku a high five. Axel goes back into his bedroom.

Axel: Guess who got some last night?

Axel hands Roxas his ice cream.

Roxas: Um, you?

Axel: No, other than me.

Roxas: I don't know…

Axel: I just saw Riku, exiting Sora's bedroom…

Roxas: Really?! Ha! But, that doesn't mean they did THAT…

Axel: Oh, they did, I know.

Meanwhile, Ven, Aqua, and Terra are sitting together.

Aqua: Ven are you feeling alright? I feel like you haven't said much…

Ven: Oh I'm fine… You two are… getting to be pretty close, huh?

Terra: Um, I guess so?

Ansem apporaches.

Ansem: Have any of you seen the king?

Aqua: No, why?

Ansem: I'd like to request that my room be moved. Last night was awful..

Aqua: How come?

Flashback Mode to last night:

Ansem is trying to sleep in his bed. He is facing the left. He hears some pleasurable sounds coming from the room next door.

Ansem: What the devil? Ugh! Axel and Roxas… for gods sakes…

Ansem turns over. Now he is facing the right. He hears some more pleasurable sounds.

Ansem: Now what- is that… Sora and Riku? Oh shoot me…

Ansem stuffs his head under his pillow.

End Flashback Mode.

Aqua, Terra, and Ven: Oh… wow…

Ansem: Yes, I think its quite reasonable that I should like to change rooms.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy knock on Sora's door.

Sora: Come in.

They walk inside.

Goofy: Gawrsh, you're still in bed?

Donald: The king wants to see you.

Sora: Well… I'm not going.

Donald: What? What do mean your not going?

Sora: I don't really want to move right now so… I'll go see him later.

Goofy: Why? What's wrong with you?

Sora: Mm, let's just say… I have become a man. Sort of…

Donald: What?

Sora: Just tell the king I'm not coming right now.

Donald and Goofy leave and return Sora-less to the king.

Mickey: Where's Sora?

Donald: He didn't want to get out of bed.

Mickey: How come?

Goofy: All he said was that he is now a man? What does that mean?

Mickey: Ooooh….

Riku approaches.

Riku: Morning, your majesty.

Mickey: Riku, did you do what I think you did?

Riku: Um… probably.

Goofy: OH, I think I get it now!

Donald: What?!

Goofy whispers in Donald's ear.

Donald: What?! That's ridiculous! Sora likes Kairi, you know that…

Mickey: He does? I never got that impression…

Riku: That's not what he said last night…

Meanwhile, Ven approaches Namine.

Ven: Hey…

Namine: Hey.

Ven: Aqua and Terra, they do seem pretty tight now that you mention it…

Namine: I told you….

Ven: Well I think I would, ya know, like to join your group.

Namine: Awesome.

She bats her eyelashes.

Aqua: What was that Ven?

Aqua, Terra, and Ansem approach.

Ven: I'm joining up with Namine and Demyx, since you two are so into each other…

Aqua and Terra: What?!

Ven: Yeah, I know how you two are gonna hook up.

Aqua and Terra: We… are?

They look at each other blush.

Ven: Yeah so, you don't need me anymore…

Aqua: Ven, this is ridiculous, we're a trio!

Ansem: I'll be in your trio Aqua…

Ven: Don't listen to him! He just wants that boom boom pow!

Aqua: That what?

Ven: Look the point is that, you guys have each other, and I have Namine…

And with that, Namine pulls Ven away from the group and they go off together.

Terra: What is up with him?!

Demyx approaches.

Demyx: He just wants to hook up with her, he'll get over it…

Terra: Stupid Namine, taking him away from us… She's like a seductress! Wearing all white like that, pure, virginal, …

Demyx: Oh she is NOT virginal…

Aqua: Why is everyone hooking up?

Terra: Yeah really! Ven and Namine, Axel and Roxas, Sora and Riku, … us?

Aqua: Us?

Terra: Well, I don't know, I'm just… saying…

Aqua: Oh… uh….

Demyx: Wait a mnute! Wait minute! Sora and Riku are hooking up?!

Xion, Roxas, and Axel approach.

Xion: Yeah I just heard about that.

Axel: Yup, witnessed it myself. Well not IT, but..

Ansem: I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO LISTEN TO IT! That and YOU TWO carrying on like wild animals!!!

Axel: I think your just jealous because we're getting some and you aren't!

Ansem: Even if that is true, it was still disgusting! I barely got any sleep, and then to top matters off, when I got up this morning, two of my ice creams were gone!

Axel: Oh, those were yours?

Ansem: YOU! I should have known!

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Riku approach.

Mickey: Hey fellas! What's all this yelling about?

Ansem: Mickey my friend, these people are driving me crazy!

Mickey: I'm sorry Ansem, we're gonna get you all out of here real soon, I promise.

At this moment, Sora enters the room.

Sora: Ok, your majesty, I-

Everyone turns to look at him.

Sora:… Oh god…

Everyone knows. Sora quickly exits.


	15. Sora Report 7

_**SORA REPORT 7:**_

_**Something happened last night…. My first kiss turned into my first makeout session, which turned into my first… Something else. It was awesome… Goodnight.**_


	16. Chapter 8

A little later that afternoon, Ven and Roxas emerge simultaneously from their bedrooms. They are both shirtless. They pass each other in the hallway.

Roxas: If you go into the wrong bedroom, I swear I will-

Ven: Oh shut up.

Meanwhile, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Riku are waiting in the audience chamber. Sora finally enters the room.

Sora: Well that was embarrassing… Is that what the "walk of shame" is?

Mickey: Something like that…

Meanwhile, Terra, also shirtless, approaches Ven.

Terra: I guess Namine was right… Aqua and I did hook up…

Ven: Yeah… She's a firecracker… But, I still wanna be friends with you guys.

Terra smiles.

Ven: I was being silly.

Terra: Yeah you were.

Ven: Sorry…

Terra: It's ok.

Finally, the king called everyone into the audience chamber.

Mickey: Alright everyone, this is what we have decided. Roxas, you are going to back to Twilight Town, the real one this time, and I'm sure Axel and Xion would like to join you.

Axel and Xion nod.

Mickey: Ansem, you can return home to Hollow Bast- I mean, Radiant Garden. As for the rest of you, You have no where else to go… So we think the best thing is for you all to go with Ansem back to Radiant Garden.

Ansem: Yesss.

Terra hugs and kisses Aqua.

Ansem: Danmmm.

Riku: And we just get to go back to boring old Destiny Islands…

Sora: I wish we had a Gummi Ship, then we could just go visit everybody whenever we feel like…

Terra: Why don't you just take one of our inter-world-traveling scooters?

Sora: Huh?

Terra summons an awesome scooter thing.

Terra: We used these to travel between worlds. I think our world-hopping days are over, so, you can have it!

Sora: Really?!

Aqua: Consider it a gift for helping us.

Sora: Wow, thanks guys!

Riku: Awesome…

Mickey: Welp, its time for everybody to get out my hou- I mean, go home!

Mickey leads them to a special device that will teleport them to any world. Everyone says bye to each other. Some of them will miss each other, others won't.

* * *

TWILIGHT TOWN:

Roxas and Axel are sleeping in bed in Roxas's room. The alarm clock goes off.

They exit the apartment. Roxas knocks on the next door aparmtent. Xion comes out.

Outside, they see Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Roxas and Xion go to meet up with them.

Axel: Have fun at school…

He kisses Roxas goodbye and goes to his job, at the ice cream shop. It gets him many discounts.

Roxas, Xion, Pence, Hayner, and Olette walk off together. Hayner puts his arm around Olette, and Pence puts his arm around Xion.

* * *

RADIANT GARDEN:

Radiant Garden is back to being happy again. There's a party going on in the street. Aqua and Terra, and Ven and Namine are dancing together as Demyx plays his sitar.

Meanwhile, Ansem overlooks the party from the castle. There is a knock on the door.

Ansem: Come in.

A girl enters.

Girl: Ansem the Wise? I have a message for you from Leon.

Ansem: Who are you?

Girl: I'm Yuffie!

Ansem (quietly): You dress even sluttier than Aqua…

Yuffie: Huh?

Ansem: Never mind. You … doing anything later?

* * *

DESTINY ISLANDS:

Sora and Riku kiss each other and then hop on the scooter. Sora holds onto Riku's waist. They zoom off to go have more adventures.

Meanwhile Kairi chugs some alcoholic drink as Selphie pats her back and shakes her head.

* * *

The End.

Note: I would imagine that Axel, Xion, and Demyx would be wearing regular clothes like Roxas in the final scenes. You may imagine that however you like.


	17. Super Special Bonus Chapter

**Reunion Special with Andy Cohen**

Andy Cohen is sitting in his special chair. Axel, Roxas, and Xion are on one couch, Sora, Riku, and Demyx on another, and Namine, Ven, Aqua, and Terra on another.

Andy: Welcome everyone, I'm glad you all could make it. Kairi and Ansem the Wise both have declined invitations to join us.

Axel: That's not surprising…

Andy: Why don't we start off by talking to Sora and Roxas. How do you guys feel about being the same person?

Sora: Well… I think we are pretty different… Like from each other….

Roxas: Yeah…

Sora: Like, I feel like Roxas doesn't really smile…

Roxas: What?

Axel: I make him smile. I make him smile everyday…

Andy: Oh well… we'll take your word for it.

Roxas: Axel…

Roxas covers his face with his hand.

Sora: I don't get it…

Riku whispers something in Sora's ear.

Sora: OH…

Andy: Ok, lets move on then…

Demyx: Wait, I don't get it either…

Sora whispers in Demyx's ear.

Demyx: OH…

Ven: What, is this telephone now?

Andy: Sora, please continue with what you were saying earlier before we got off topic.

Sora: Oh, yeah well… A lot of people say we look alike, but… I don't really think so…

Axel: Yeah, Roxas is a lot prettier…

Riku: Hey… not cool man.

Axel: I'm just stating a fact.

Sora: Do you think we look alike Andy?

Andy: Um, I mean… somewhat, but not identical or anything…

Sora motions towards Ven.

Sora: Pretend he's not here, he distracts from the look-a-like-ness.

Ven: You know what? I don't appreciate this.

Sora: What?

Ven: All this $% I've been getting. _I _was around long before _him._

Ven motions toward Roxas.

Roxas: Well, excuse me, sorry I look like you… It's not really my fault.

Ven: Well you know what, _I _am the original, and you are the copy. You're not even like, a legitimate copy either, you're like the bootleg version of me!

Roxas: What is THAT supposed to mean?!

Axel: If you're saying Roxas is worthless or something I'll kick your ass you $%!…

Andy: Whoa whoa whoa, everybody calm down…

Demyx raises his hand.

Andy: Um, yes, Demyx?

Demyx: _I_ think that Axel and Namine should just go out with each other since they obviously have the same taste in guys…

Axel: _What?! _That makes absolutely no sense…

Demyx: I'm just saying…

Axel: You shouldn't be talking, you're the one who makes out with your guitar.

Demyx: IT'S A SITAR!!!

Andy: Whoa, Demyx, is it really that big a deal? I mean they're both instruments…

Demyx: Calling Arpeggio a "guitar" is like calling a Chinese person Japanese.

Andy: Um…

Demyx: They don't like it!

Axel: Let's just say that I'm glad I never have to live with you ever again because if I did I would kill myself… again.

Demyx starts crying.

Andy: Demyx? What's wrong?

Demyx: I just… I feel like no one ever has anything good to say about me…

Namine: Demyx, listen to me. You were there for me when I needed someone, and I am very grateful for that. I think you are a wonderful, wonderful man.

Demyx sniffles.

Demyx: Thank you…

Terra: Wow, what a slut…

Namine: _Excuse me?_

Ven: Hey man, what was that for? Really? Really?

Terra: I'm just saying she sleeps around a bit…

Namine: For your information, I do _not_ sleep around, when I referred to Demyx being there for me I did _not _mean anything in a sexual manner. It is your fault for thinking that way.

Terra: …

Ven: That was really uncalled for man. Really, really uncalled for…

Terra: Sorry…

Ven: You should be thanking her, if it weren't for her you and Aqua wouldn't be together right now.

Terra: Well, I don't know about that…

Ven: It's true and you know it.

Demyx: Hey! I'm still sad over here…

Andy: Does anyone else have anything nice to say about Demyx?

Xion: I don't mind you… I think your… nice. And funny.

Aqua: I think your music is… pleasant.

Demyx: Thanks guys…

Andy: Feel better now?

Demyx: Yes…

Andy: Ok, good. Now lets move on. SO… Sora, Riku, how is your relationship going?

Sora: It's going good.

Riku: Very good.

Sora: Very, very good.

Andy: That's… good?

Sora: Let's just say, he makes my bed rock.

Sora winks very slowly and obviously.

Andy: Okayyy then…

Sora: Sometimes a little too hard actually…

Andy: What do you mean?

Sora: Well, this one time…

Ven: I don't think I want to know…

Namine: Shh baby! I want to know…

Sora: Well, this one time… we kind of, broke the bed…

Andy: What? How?

Sora: Well, I think you know how…

Andy: No, no, I mean in what manner did the bed break?

Sora: The bed frame, it just, … snapped.

Riku: And you know what sucks? His mother is making _me_ pay for it!

Andy: Well that is just a… fascinating story…

Axel tries to suppress laughter.

Andy: How about _your_ relationship, Axel?

Axel: Well, I don't know if its as good as theirs since I haven't broken any beds…

Roxas: I think they must be doing something wrong if they broke a bed…

Riku: We have done nothing wrong, our love is just very passionate…

Andy: Oh my…

Demyx: Reminds me of that night in Agrabah…

Namine: Demyx! I told you not to mention that!

Ven: What? What night?

Namine: Oh, nothing dear…

Terra: *Cough*Whore*Cough*….

Demyx: I don't know what she's talking about, I'm thinking of a wild night with Arpeggio…

Ven: What was that?!

Namine: What?

Ven: I just saw you wink at him!

Namine: Ven, what are talking about?

Ven: When he said he was talking about Arpeggio, you winked!

Namine: Ven, I did not wink…

Ven: You did! I just saw you! I JUST SAW YOU!

Namine: Baby, you are just being paranoid…

Ven: IT WAS A "GOOD JOB WITH THE COVER STORY" WINK! I SAW IT!

Namine: VEN! YOU ARE IMAGINING THINGS!

Ven: I AM NOT IMAGING THINGS YOU $%^&* BITCH! YOU _HAVE _BEEN SLEEPING AROUNF HAVEN'T YOU?! $%^&*$%

Namine: WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE?!

Ven: Well, I know weren't a virgin when we got together!

Aqua gasps.

Axel: Oh no he didn't…

Namine: WHAT I DID BEFORE WE WERE TOGTHER IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Demyx raises his hand again.

Andy: Demyx?

Demyx: Can I like, leave the room? And… not come back?

Ven: OH NO! I see what you're doing, you $%$&! You are making up all this Arpeggio &*^$ as a cover so you can have your way with MY $%^&* WOMAN!

Namine: VEN!

Demyx: Can I leave now?

Andy: Why don't we just stop the show right here, before things get out of hand, ok? Thank you everyone for coming! The end!!


End file.
